La verdad de una noche
by Silverstar Ichinose
Summary: drama, amor y yaoi sasunaru.....lean y dejen reviews plis


星(hoshi- estrella) Hoy se me ocurriò la loca idea de poner un kanji en vez de una oraciòn...

Muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida y deseo compartirlas con todos ustedes como haber venido a poner mis fics aquì. Unos de mis sueños era este de estar y poner mis fics y otro es estar como artista digital en pero para eso debo haber terminado la universidad en diseño gràfico y publicidad.

Mini-chat: by alessil

Alessil: ...son las 5:30 PM...y no ha llegado

...1 minuto

...2 minutos

...3 minutos

Minako: hola! Alessil-sensei

Alessil: llegas tarde!

Minako: gomenasai, es que estaba...haciendo algo en mi pc

Alessil: de verdad?

Minako: dejemos ese tema, como te va en el fic sensei?

Alessil: ...mas o menos bien

Minako: a donde vamos?

Alessil: a la AV.Venezuela, quiero ir al palacio del cine a ver una peli y tù me acompañaràs

Minako: por què yo sensei?

Alessil: porque yo digo

Minako: Ok...què peli vamos a ver sensei?

Alessil: una de animè

Minako: kawaiiiiiiiiiiii!

Alessil: _baka...no sabe que yo soy la que la va a ver mientras que ella va a ver una de no se de barney o de mi little pony jajajajaja..._

By alessil

Hay drama. Acciòn, sentimientos en grandes aventuras!

Ok! 3,2,1...fic:

**La verdad de una noche**

_Sasukes POV_

Lo conocì, lucìa reluciente, vestido como en esos espectàculos de estrellas, tenìa una ropa ajustada acomodando en sus curvas perfectas.

Al llegar a la mesa me premiò con una sonrisa de amaneceres primaverales; la gloria estaba al doblar de la esquina. Le solicitè una pieza y accediò gustoso. Bailamos candentemente. Hasta su nùmero telefònico obtuve.

Lo vi en una visita que hice a su residencia y quedè como pez en agua dormida. Mientras compartìa con èl, me sentì ave libre en espacios sin contaminaciòn.

La tarde morìa en compàs con el tiempo, la oscuridad nos avisaba su llgada, mi voz se tornaba suave, el crepùsculo de la noche nos envolvìa, el hechizo de la luna arropò todo el cristal del dìa, nos despedimos con inexactitud.

El amor es fuego frìo, hielo caliente, un futuro bien, un agonizante presente, es un miedoso con apodo de guapo, es tirar la llave que abre la càrcel donde estas cautivo, es tristeza en alegrìa, es tomar gasolina por vino, suave, es causa sin afecto, es sufrir, es ser feliz, es...eso es el amor, no saber lo que se dice, ni se hace.

Al otro dìa en la noche fui a su casa, ahì estaba èl, sentado en una mecedora, la noche estaba mareada con el perfume de muchacho que tenìa. Sus ojos eran dos faroles celestiales que alumbraban las costas nocturnas de los mìos, y las hacìan dudar. Su boca era un manatial para este sediento.

Lo observè lentamente. Al corazòn se le dispararon los breakers, hubo cortocircuitos, todo fue un desastre en mi estructura elèctrica sentimental.

Mi espìritu calecìa en el terreno de lo inseguro, fui un bemol en un pentagrama. Sus ojos se asilaban en mi interior, nuestras almas se entrecruzaban y expresaban fuego y deseos fulminantes. Las luces lejanas servìan para decorar el mundo de placer que se podìa establecer. Sus ojos descansados me hacìan soñar, sus manos de tejer ilusiones me hipnotizaban. Entonè mi declaraciòn de amor, se quedò quieto mirando con delicadeza.

Acerquè mi boca a la de èl; degsutè sus labios con intencion de còpula, una tira de viento extendiò su laraga palabra celestial, la noche resuleta quiso viajar. Un reguero de pasiòn habìa por todas partes, el lugar estaba explotando de deseos, las venas de la inspiraciòn estaban brotadas. Me sobrepasè de èxtasis, nos manoseamos, lamimos y nos saboreamos. La cubeta del amor estaba llena de alucinaciones pervertidas.

Salimos hacia la discoteca, mis amigos me hacìan señas con el dedo pulgar en señal de victoria.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, bailamos candentemente de nuevo, sus movimientos crearon nuevas formas de acciòn, su cintura glucosa se incitaba a la entrega, estabamos sudados y bebimos en exceso. Èl estaba como nunca, su sonrisa zorruna era como las puertas del palacio de Gales, bello como una mañana de diciembre.

Estàbamos casados, salimos a la concurrente calle. La luna estaba borracha al igual que nosotros. Las carcajadas eran nuestras expresiones, todo fue gracioso en ese momento.

Lo dejè en su casa despuès de darnos una dosis de placer en una cama. Salì en mis patines celestiales. Lleguè a mi casa y querìa dormir, pero el dolor de estòmago no me dejaba; quise prender el abanico y no lo encontraba, me levante con desgana funeral, el abanico estaba a mi lado, cayèndome de la resaca, me di un baño fresco.

La tarde arañaba la mañana, recordè que mi amor se irìa al dìa siguiente a una misiòn, no me dijo cual era, empezò mi padecer, mientras màs pasaba el tiempo, màs me hundìa en el abismo, pensar en la despedida me llevaba a las fosas nasales del demonio, las palmeras espinosas de la angustia rascaban mi cabeza.

Un cotorreo se veìa en la casa a mi llegada es que a las nueve de la mañana del otro dìa se irìa mi amor. Compartimos alegremente y luego me marchè. Al llegar a mi casa me acostè, frente a la cama habìa un reloj de pared, me levantè y arrojè contra el piso dicho reloj de mala gana, quedando hecho pedazos, para asombro de mì mismo que em encontraba solo en mi casa.

La angustia me lavntò temprano, mi novio. Me lancè, un presentimiento cruzò por mi mente como un ratòn en el techo, proponerle que se casara conmingo. Asì lo hice cuando llegue a su casa dìas antes fue denegada mi peticiòn.

Tener un hombre tan bien vestido como en esos lugares lujosos se fue pero me sonrìo antes de irse. "_Mi amor me voy pero regresarè a_ _casarme contigo, te amo"_. Fueron las ùltimas palabras de aquel hombre para este mendigo pasional.

Bajè suavemente con el corazòn perturbado y la agonìa de no volver a verlo en los pròximos meses.

Caminè largas horas como cuerpo sin espìritu, como hombre sin nacionalidad.

Hablàbamos periòdicamente por horas y dìas, reìamos y lloràbamos juntos, esos recuerdos aùn permanecen en mi mente, pero mientras màs pasaba el tiempo, se iba haciendo màs lejos su llegada, ¡Que contradicciòn!

A los 18 meses, me dice un amigo que mi novio està aquì, ¡Que! Que raro, pues el no me avisò para informarme.

¡Còmo termina un amor tan maravilloso!...Con sòlo decir que vi a mi novio con una mujer embarazada y desconocida...

FIN

Final malo lo se, pero me gustò mucho escribir esto aunque es un poquito fuerte no se si me van a dar malos reviews jejejejeje, no, ya en serio si quieren secuela solo pìdanla.

THE FANFICTIONER CORNER (el rincon de fanficcionista)

Alessil: vaya...sunca pense que me saliera tan bien, ahora solo queda pensar...que me diràn en los reviews O.o...

Rosetta: de seguro criticas porque solo a una mente pervertida como la tuya y la de Sasuke-kun se les ocurre poner ese tipo de fics

Naru: apoyo a rosetta-chan, en lo ùnico que saben alessil onee-chan y el teme ese es hacerme sufrir dattebayo!

Alessil: a callar los dos! Por que siempre estan en contra mìa eh?, hago bien en escribir muchos fics y no puedo trabajar bien las ideas si viven todo el dìa criticandome ¬¬#

...fin

Dejen reviews plis

Los quiere mucho

Alessil :)


End file.
